underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Sinclair-Barbara
Dawn Sinclair-Barbara is a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is the apparent daughter of Dale Barbara and Eva Sinclair also the "Queen" of The Kinship. Her conception is truly a mystery and Dawn heavily hints she's not all human. Before the Dome Since Eva got pregnant before the Dome came down over Chester's Mill, not to mention, that the Dome never came down, it was simply an alternate world. Dawn didn't exist before the Dome and thus there's nothing to tell about her life before the Dome came down. Under the Dome "Season 3" Breaking Point She is conceived in Eva when she and Barbie have sex in the motel room. Plan B Eva learns she is pregnant. "Legacy" Although Dawn didn't physically appear in this episode, Eva "sucked" life energy out of numerous female residents of Chester's Mill, including Charlotte Chastain, to give this energy to her baby. "Love is a Battlefield" Eva gives birth to her daughter in this episode. When Eva feeds her, blue neon-like veins appear and Dawn's eyes apparently glow as she feeds. This hints, Dawn is not a normal infant. Though Barbie doesn't want to leave her, Julia says "That thing is not your daughter". Soon after, Christine kills Eva to get the infant Dawn. "Incandescence" The episode begins with Christine preparing the "Queen" for her cocoon to go into her adult stage. Near the end, Christine comes and sacrifices her energy to the "Queen". But the process is interrupted when Barbie and Julia separate her from the cocoon and the Dawn runs out superhuman speed. Christine is back to normal and horrified remembering her past actions. Eventually, Barbie accepts that his child isn't human and to a degree isn't really his. He calls her a monster and states she has to be stopped. Dawn does not appear until the group leaves Christine alone to rest. When she first sees her, she believes its Eva. However, she notes "You have your father's eyes". She then drags Christine out and apparently sacrifices her to the Dome, stating "I'm the Queen now". She watches coldly as Christine's absorbed by the Dome, she then walks away. "The Enemy Within" Dawn locks up the Resistance inside the jail and Sam tells her that he will find a tunnel to the next town at the cement factory. Dawn and Joe have a discussion about protecting everybody and bringing down the Dome. Junior later walks in and lets Dawn know that Sam is not good for her. Dawn lets Barbie out of jail and makes him, along with some other Kinship members, move the crystal pieces to the woods. One member is weak and Dawn ends up shooting him, causing his death. Barbie then explains to her that she is a killer. She lets him go and then Junior walks towards her to let her know he killed Sam for her. Dawn starts to turn on the crystal pieces and tells Norrie to sacrifice herself but before she can do so, Joe actually sacrifices himself to bring down the Dome. Dawn ends up running away to the cement factory where she meets an obstacle while trying to cross a gap which the dome has separated upon it's arrival. While crossing the wooden plank to reach the other side, Dale reveals himself and threatens to break the plank. Dawn tries to persuade Dale not to, however he stomps on the plank while they are both in the middle, breaking the plank in half, causing Dawn to fall to the death. Dawn is presumed dead, until the next year when she is caught on a security camera by the Resistance. Three small children speak with Dawn, informing her that they found the egg she was looking for, and Dawn says "we'll come back another time". Appearances Killed Victims * Christine Price * Charlotte Chastain * 11 other unnamed girls During her mother's pregnancy, Eva absorbed and took the lives of many women to have her baby developed. Christine is the first that died at Dawn's hands. * An unnamed Chester's Mill resident Trivia *She is the second baby born Under the Dome. The first was Alice Bigelow. *According to Julia, Dawn was conceived and born during a duration of three days. *Of the 3 Barbie has had sex with under the Dome she was the only product of these. *The other 2 were with Julia in Imperfect Circles and Infestation. *According to the plan Christine conceived, so she could be one of the two couples that she was selected from the Kinship. *One of them was Barbie and Eva and the others were Hunter and Norrie. *She only appears as a main character in the last two episodes of Season 3. She shares the same actress as her mother, Kylie Bunbury. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist